Altera Rising - Moros Urbis
by superharryfan
Summary: A plot bunny currently with only a rough idea where I'm heading. Powerful Harry.


**A/N: ** I have not written in a very long time so I apologise in advance for my mistakes. This plot bunny caught my attention so I thought I would get an initial chapter up online and see if anyone thinks it's worth continuing with. It will, if completed, eventually become a crossover of Harry Potter with Stargate and Star Trek Voyager and as my name suggests…. Expect a pretty damned powerful Harry Potter.

I'm not planning any relationships with Harry at this point but reserve the right to give him girlfriends/boyfriends/alien liaisons or multiples thereof at any point.

I strongly welcome constructive feedback but flamers are welcome too…. I have pretty thick skin so happy to see the flames in comparison to any other comments I get.

Looking around , I think I can probably get away without a beta reader but if anyone does want to volunteer for the role, I would be more than happy to consider it.

**Chapter One.**

"Commander Niam"

"Yes Lieutenant Suran, report?"

"We have detected a zero point trace from Quadrant three nine, dissipating rapidly"

"Zero point?" surprise showing visibly now, "Origination point"?

"Milky Way Galaxy Sir"

The commander's faced shifted into the perfect simulation of a human frown. His nature enabled him to make many complex calculations in a very short span of time. His people, the Asurans, had searched for Zero Point emanations for thousands of years and his logic circuits very quickly came to the only possible conclusion.

"Then they have returned." Around him, silence. The Command Room of his Tower turned at the seemingly innocuous statement for what seemed an age. Then the chattering started.

"Silence" commanded Niam. "I am initiating protocol one-bravo, this information does not, under any circumstances, leave this tower without my direct authorisation". The danger was clear… If the other Asurans got wind of this, there would be hell to pay.

Moments later, Niam began issuing orders, "Jøren, file a notification for scientific expedition to Sector Eight, we will depart in twelve hours", "Lieutenant, bring all systems to full power", "Helm, plot a course for the Milky Way".

"Engage city-wide alert system for protocol one-bravo and lock down external comms to the Command Tower only".

"Open City-Wide announcement". At this point, Jøren interrupted, "Commander Niam, permission to speak?"

"Of course my friend" Niam replied, a smile slowly forming. "Is it wise sir, to make a citywide announcement before leaving Asura? We may yet have non-believers in the city".

"Reach out your senses Jøren… I have been preparing for this day for a very long time. I have been very careful. As we speak, security teams are moving through the city enacting protocol one-bravo. I have identified those who wish to retain their aggression code and they are now being removed. Within six hours, the city will contain only those who believe in our cause and those being removed will have no idea that they are being singled out for that reason."

At this point, Niam paused and looked around the Command room, taking in the many faces looking to him with varying degrees of concern, surprise and disapprobation.

"My friends, our time has come. Natural generation of Zero Point energy can only mean one thing, you all know this. We must be careful that no-one on Asura sees our true objectives but in twelve hours' time, we will engage our Wormhole Drive and travel to the Milky Way galaxy. The moment the drive is activated, we will be untraceable and far too distant to have to worry about the rest of Asura. In the meantime, we will be heading towards our Ascension, our opportunity to be all that we have ever hoped to be. Do you stand with me?"

Asurans were not, by nature, an effusive people. Their artificial construction gave them a stoic psychology but their artificial intelligence gave them emotion to begin with. Nevertheless, as each member of the Command team snapped to attention with their heads held high, Niam felt a pride that could not have been equalled with raucous cheering and shouting.

"Then my friends, let us prepare for our time has come".

Meanwhile, in the Milky Way galaxy, on the third planet of the Sol system…

_"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry. Lupin smiled wryly. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you... That must never happen again."_

_"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts- teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"_

_Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned... Tell me about your Patronus."_

_"How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted. "What else could have driven the dementors back?"_

Lupin could tell that something was bothering Harry. "Is there something wrong Harry?" he asked.

A thousand thoughts flew through Harry's mind and he tentatively tried to explain. "Sir, you told me that I was doing well when I produced a glow. You said that many adult Wizards never managed to produce a corporeal patronus and yet at the Black Lake, I produced one that drove all those dementors back."

At this brief pause, Remus began to respond but Harry continued, "Sir, there's something else about it that I just don't understand?" At Lupin's curious nod, he continued, "I could feel the Patronus inside me, I could feel it linking to something else, somewhere else and as the power rose inside me, I felt myself change and I don't even know how…. Just that I changed. What could it mean"?

Remus Lupin pondered Harry's question. Several points had been made to which he had no solid answers. Harry was right on almost every count. Just a short time previously, he had been immensely proud that his honorary godson had managed to produce a Patronal-cloud and yet somehow he had soon after, managed to pull off a magical feat the likes of which Albus Dumbledore himself most likely could not replicate.

As he considered his response, his wolf senses began to shiver and the hairs all over his body began to rise… "Harry, something is happening…. Get out your wand"…..

Sensing the urgency in the Werewolf's voice, Harry immediately complied and began to look around suspiciously. The first sign of anything untoward was as a light formed in the room and the walls began to fade away.

The light was so bright that both Harry and Remus had to close their eyes and as they sensed the light diminishing, they opened them to find that they were clearly no longer in Hogwarts. A man stepped forward as both Harry and Remus moved into a duelling stance, wands extended aggressively in front of them.

Remus subconsciously stepped half in front of Harry and growled "Stay back, who are you? What do you want with us?" he spat. He had no time to take in his new surroundings nor ponder the question of how or why…. He merely reacted to the perceived danger to his kin.

The man stepped forward once again, his hands out to his sides with his palms open. He spoke gently, with a strange accent. "I mean you no harm, I had not intended to bring you here. I mean to speak with the one you protect".

"Then speak" spat Remus, "I will not allow harm to come to him"

"may I know your names?" the man asked gently. Harry stepped carefully away from Remus to look over this new person with curiosity. He sensed no malice, no danger but could not say why. "You cannot harm me anyway" he stated in an almost friendly manner, then frowned. "Why not? How do I know that?"

"Allow me to explain, my name is Niam and I have come a very long way to find you." The man responded.

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Remus responded angrily. "Remus", Harry said, "Step aside please. I don't know how to explain this but I know, know beyond any doubt that these people cannot harm me, please trust me".

Lupin had no idea what to do or say. He carefully scrutinised Harry's face for anything amiss. Harry seemed calm, confident and absolutely sure of himself. Seeing the other's spread around the large room, he could see that they were heavily outnumbered and wisely decided to let this play out. He lowered his wand. "Explain." He stated drily. No further elaboration was needed and so Niam began to tell their story.

"As I said, we mean you no harm. As the young man –" "Harry" Remus interjected, "Harry, stated, we cannot harm him but going on our scans, it is unlikely that you would understand why".

At Niam's gesture, chairs were brought forward and the group warily sat down. He then began the conversation that would change their world forever. He explained who they were and what they were, he explained the history of the Alteran's or the "Ancients" as they were now most often referred to as. He told the story of their creation of the human form replicators and the design of their base code.

He explained their journey from Asura in the far off Pegasus galaxy. He explained the division of their society and of the wormhole drive that had brought them to the Milky Way and the Zero Point energy trace that had led to make the journey in the first place.

Niam then explained that they had joined orbit of the third planet in the system, Earth and had scanned for Zero Point energy again, only to find flashes of it emanating from all over the planet. They had finally ran one more surface scan, one that in their wildest dreams they had never expected to find anything….

"And that is when we found you Harry. You and you alone, on a planet of over seven billion inhabitants turned out to be the culmination of our ten thousand year search, you, the only living full blooded Alteran in the Universe".

For more than three hours, Remus and Harry had sat and listened, growing ever more astounded and as Niam reached the culmination of his story, both sat almost catatonic in a blend of shock and awe as their very existence changed before their eyes.

Harry was the first to recover but had no idea what to say to the revelations.

Niam sensed their shock and made the first step. "If I may suggest, there is a step that we could take, if you were comfortable with it, that would make this all a lot easier to understand?"

At this, both Harry and Remus looked up expectantly. Niam continued, "We have a technology which we call a 'Repository'. With it, you could very quickly receive a large amount of knowledge that will help you to frame what you've been told. You could learn the history of your ancestors and most importantly, their language".

"This is all very fantastical Niam and being where we are, it's hard to refute the truth of your words but how do we know you're telling the truth about all this?" asked Remus. "He is." Harry answered. "I can sense it in the same way that I sense their inability to harm me. I don't know how, or why, but somehow I am connected to the Asurans in a way that it seems my Ancestors were not. That said, I still have no idea what they want from me".

Niam explained that without the knowledge that would come from the Repository, Harry would have difficulty. Assured by Niam and further by Harry's "feelings" of honesty and trust, Harry agreed to access the Repository.

"Wow, Remus…. I understand now…. I mean I get it…. It's still shifting into place, all this knowledge, all this power. I'm Alteran, I always knew I felt different, out of place but wow…."

Remus looked on with concern but tried to reassure Harry that he would be okay. Harry interrupted him "Remus, honestly, I'm fine, stop worrying. I know now why they're here, I know what they want from me and more importantly…. I know how to give it to them". This last was delivered almost triumphantly and as he said it, his eyes shone with emerald green light.

Around the control room, a gentle shift in position belied the buzz of excitement among the Asurans. Could it possibly be true? Could he deliver them?

Harry turned to face the majority of the room. His back to the enormous Astria Porta. "I cannot offer you Ascension as it is not mine to offer but I can and I will deliver you from your base code as my ancestors should have done so many millennia ago. You must then pursue Ascension in your own way as all others have done before you. The repository has answered much and has told me things you would not believe. My ancestor Moros felt that you should be freed and to that end, he hid code within the repository that even the Asurans could not detect. He saw a future where an Alteran would come forward once again and lead the Asurans as the future generation of the Alteran Empire not as Asurans but as full Alterans with all of the privileges and responsibilities which that entails."

"You all know the history of the Alteran society. You know how we failed you and you know the good that we did. If you can all agree to live by Alteran values, following the law as laid down by the last High Councillor of Lantea, then I will correct your base code but furthermore, I will use the secret knowledge given to me by Moros to give you all the ability to manipulate zero point energy, thus transcending your artificial construction and giving true life to your personality subroutines and incidentally, making you full Alterans in the eyes of the law."

Harry continued and explained that they must be sure to agree because he intended to re-write their base code to remove the aggression and enter the Alteran law as the base program. As this would effectively prevent any Asuran from ever breaking Alteran law, crime would simply not be possible, dissent allowed but illegal action utterly inconceivable, however minor. It would also bind them to the High Councillor of Altera, right now the only living Alteran, Harry James Potter.

A full two minutes passed. Not one Asuran so much as blinked as they communicated with Asurans all over the city.

Finally, Niam arose from his seat and stated calmly. "We accept you terms. Thank you".

Harry rose and addressed the city-ship directly. "Computer, robe me". In a flash, he was clad in the tan robes of the High Councillor. Discrete markings down the sleeves identified his position. Within moments, all of the Asuran's present had lowered themselves to one knee. Remus, bemused, followed Harry closely as he strode out of the room, closely followed by the Commander and Sub-Commanders of the City.

As they strode along the hallways of the command tower, Asurans descended to one knee as the strange party made their way. Remus knew better than to question where they were going. Things were moving so fast and he could barely keep up with the changes in his honorary godson much less formulate questions.

Finally they arrived in front of a large chair. Lupin could tell that there was more to this chair than met the eye and was not surprised as the rest of the party stayed back while Harry took his place, his fingers finding purchase in the gel pads situated at the far reach of the arm rests.

Even after all that had happened, Remus was startled when the Asurans, as one, fell to the ground, inert. He looked to Harry who appeared almost to be sleeping. A gently glow surrounded him. "Cub?" he queried tentatively. Harry's eyes opened. "Don't be afraid Remus, I am fulfilling my promise. All will be explained but I promise you, this is nothing to be worried about".

After about a minute. The Asurans began to twitch and then to rise. First Niam, then the sub-commanders. Niam stood, focused on Harry and lifted his right hand. Remus tensed but held back at a look from Harry. In the palm of Niam's hand, a small orb began to glow. The sub-commanders raised their hands and repeated Niam's gesture.

"Computer, open city-wide commlink" stated Harry. "Hear me. I am the High Councillor of Altera, my name is Harry Potter. I am the last known survivor of the Alteran Empire. At the request of your people, I have freed you from your base code and given you the abilities you sought that you may one day achieve Ascension as the Alteran people before you once did."

This time, unlike before, the Asuran's had broad grins on their faces and were openly cheering and embracing each other. Niam turned to face Harry. "Harry, High Councillor, we are eternally in your debt. Regardless of our deal, we pledge ourselves to you for as long as we remain bound to this….." At this point, Niam abruptly stopped. A contorted expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"I…" Niam stuttered… "I cannot hear them". Niam looked terrified and at this pronouncement, the other Asurans in the room also took on a look of momentary concentration before also look afraid. "What have you done?" gasped Niam.

Harry rose from the chair. "Don't be afraid Niam. This is what you wanted. You seek Ascension, you seek that which is given only to true life. The same spark with which I was able to give you a zero point source, is the same spark that makes Ascension possible."

Understanding began to dawn on Niam's face. He started to shake. "This is not possible, this cannot be. No-one could possibly have such power".

At this, Remus chuckled. He stopped sharply as all of the Asuran's turned to glare at him. Meekly he spoke, "Finally I know something that you all didn't know…. Harry has always done the impossible. I strongly recommend forgetting that word around him." His self-satisfied smirk amused Harry but did little to comfort the Asurans.

"Remus, do you understand what it is he has done? Do you grasp the magnitude?" Niam gasped.

At Lupin's shake of the head, Niam explained. "Harry has transmuted our base materials. We are no longer machine. We are no longer connected. We are biological…"

Harry stepped forward, drawing the attention of all in the room. "Yes, my friends…. This I have done. No longer shall you be known as Asuran, in fulfilment of my promise and vow, I have allowed you the true path to Ascension. Computer, city-wide commlink. Hear me now. As High Councillor, I hereby name this city Moros Urbis and the people contained within, the last great Alteran civilisation for you are all now Alteran, my people. Together, we shall usher in a new golden age for this galaxy and beyond. You are now the first members of the Atleran Federation".

Back at Hogwarts.

"Albus, what on earth is going on?" shouted Minerva McGonagall in an abnormally panicky voice. "At this time I have absolutely no more idea than you my dear" replied the Headmaster in his annoyingly calm tone.

Around them was chaos. Students were running everywhere trying to avoid the suits of armour, gargoyles and various animated defences of Hogwarts that were, as they spoke, forming in the corridors and appeared to be conducting a grid search of the school.

The pair turned to see a group approaching from the main doors of the school. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, with several others approached. "Albus, I have just had Algernon turn up to inform me that a massive burst of magic has been detected in this very castle swiftly followed by notification from the Heritage Department of the extinction of the lines of Potter and Lupin. I want an explanation and I want it right now!"

Fudge was beyond terrified. If this turned out to be true, the public would shred him, he would be lucky to escape with his life when they found out that Harry Potter, "The boy who Lived" was in fact, dead. He couldn't really care less about the Werewolf but Harry, that was another question.

Albus Dumbledore however, had gone ashed-faced and was starting to shake. "What did you say Cornelius" he replied sharply, "nevermind" he continued as he turned sharply, hitched up his robes and sprinted for the Headmaster's office. Coursing through his mind "Impossible" "it cannot be" "there are too many protections" and similar thoughts. He rode the gargoyle staircase running up them even as they rose, willing them to go faster…..

Almost falling into his office, he almost passed out at the sight of his myriad instruments dead and unresponsive. All the trinkets tuned to Harry James Potter, that told of his health, his whereabouts, his state of mind, the people around him…. Even the balance of light and dark in his magic…. All dead.

The only thing that stopped him was as he caught sight of the last one…. The Horcrux detector that he had somehow cobbled together and managed to tune to Harry's scar. Rarely used as he didn't need to track Harry's location so crudely, it had been placed on an out of the way shelf but as he caught a glimpse of it, he slowly calmed. It was pointed vertically to the ceiling and was quivering but the device was still active.

Albus was not the Supreme Mugwump for nothing. He quickly discarded several theories and arrived at the most likely, if most bizarre, just as the Minister and his entourage, as well as the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry piled in to his office.

"Albus, what has happened?, is Harry okay? Can it possibly be true?" cried Minerva.

"Never fear Minerva, all is not as it seems" replied Dumbledore, his grandfatherly persona now firmly back in place.

"Young Harry, is alive". At this, the entire room seemed to heave a sigh of suspicious relief. Albus realised he had to give them more. "As a muggle detective once said, 'Eliminate all other factors and the one that remains, must be the truth'. In this case Minerva, though I cannot even begin to see how or why…. It would appear that young Master Potter is alive but no longer here on Earth."


End file.
